All Better
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: Done to the comic by DerangedBlackKitten on DA  He knew his time had come. That one important thing that would rise over all others. To go down as a hero. A savor.
1. Chapter 1

He knew his time had come. That one important thing that would rise over all others. To go down as a hero. A savor.

There was smoke all around him, thick and heavy as it whisked past his nose and confused his eyesight. His ears echoed loud noises; screaming screeching-howls, bursting into his head and scratching at everything they could reach. In the distance, ashes were falling like snow; a truck had been turned upside down; ripped open from the inside. The scene itself was painful. Everything was red. Red with pain. Red with revenge. Red with blood. Blood dripping from wounded men. Dead men.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and readied his battle stance. The voices were getting closer. They were all dying...

A Day Earlier.

It was a normal day at Providence. People mumbled in crowds of soldiers, some sheltered injuries caused by a long day out, others in dry conversation trying to make their day go by faster. Passing without glances to one another, they had their own business to worry about. And here was their secret weapon. Hidden away in the heart of providence, tucked silently into the mingling crowds. No one would stop to think that the door it was hidden behind was anything other then a door. Maybe a broom closet, but nothing more.

pat-swoosh-pat-swoosh.

"Kid, you're getting on my nerves. I will throw a Bobo bomb in your general direction."

"Oh lighten up, it's how I relax!" Rex leaned up from his laying position, cracking his neck and looking over at the primate, lazily sprawled out on the floor; a magazine covering his expression.

"Well your relaxing is cutting into my reading. Go bother someone else will yah?"

"Bobo, we all know you don't read."

Bobo ripped the magazine from his fuzzy face and shot him a look before gently placing it back on and lying down. Rex couldn't help but chuckle. He grabbed the ball he had been tossing and slipped it into his jacket.

"Touchy touchy," he mumbled. He tiptoed out of the room without another incident and looked around. He was mentally weighing his options. Bothering six could result in several days of not being allowed to leave his room. The monkey smell could kill him alone. Bothering Holiday, well, that was plainly more pleasant.

He did a little jump before running off to find Holiday. It was early in the morning so she'd usually be making herself a nice cup of coffee. Rex made his way to the kitchen, a glow of self-admiration shown clearly on his face as he strode into the room. Holiday was there, and just as he expected, making coffee. Across from her was Six burring his face in a newspaper; presumably some article about the great feats of Providence's secret weapon. The glow increased to an annoying beam. Neither seemed to pay him any heed, which of course, bothered him. In attempt to call attention to himself, he stretched out and yawned, loudly. Accomplishing his goal, he gained a tired look from the doctor.

"Good morning Rex," She said simply, like it was almost automatic.

"Good morning Doc," he looked at Six, "and you to Mr. Sunshine." He had to stifle the smirk when the Agent's eyebrow rose over the newspaper.

"And how was your sleep?" Holiday asked, returning Rex's eyes to her.

"Well, besides the snoring monkey it was nice."

Holiday nodded and took another sip of her coffee. Her fingers tapped on the glass as the silence in the air got heavier. These mornings were slow. The mornings where the whole Earth seemed to take a break for a second. No rampaging EVOs. No rule breaking thugs. No noise. Everything silent. Rex moved his eyes to Six when he heard the news paper crinkle as he turned the page. He looked tired. His hair was unkempt and he was shaking. He kept moving his head back and forth as he read the ink laid words a bit too quickly. He was silent, as usual. But different. Like he was...scared?

No. That was silly. Six doesn't get scared. Agitated, irritated, anything but scared. It wasn't in his nature to feel fear. It seemed not to be in his nature to feel anything normal people do. Something was definitely wrong. He was going to ask Holiday when he realized that she had left. He must have been caught up in his thoughts.

Time to find out who pooped in six's coffee. He walked over and sat in front of him. His eyes the only things showing over the news paper.

He appeared to get the agent's attention because he growled a low and angry,

"What."

"You seem a bit, erm.'Off' today."

Six's eyebrow rose.

"Explain."

"Well, you're shaking like a leaf and I'm pretty sure you're just looking at the news paper to look at the news paper. You're not even reading it."

No response, but his 'reading' did slow to a more convincing rate. Rex hesitated,

"What's so bad that it could scare you?"

Six's grip on the news paper tightened.

"What are you talking about?" It was almost an accusing tone.

"I'm talking about you. You're scared Six. Maybe Holiday didn't realize it, but I did. What in the world is scaring you?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Fine, fine. Play that game. But I'll keep asking Six."

Six didn't move. He was fighting his shaking now, and Rex could see it. He was nervously trying not to bite his lip as it quivered oh so slightly. His fingers pushed into the paper and then out as they fought against the trembling. The signs were there. All he needed was the answers. Rex squirmed impatiently in his seat.

"So, what's scaring you?"

Six got up and walked out, taking the wrinkled news paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex sat there for a moment, trying to put all the pieces together. It was one of those irritating puzzles where no matter which way you move your piece it just didn't quite match up the way you wanted it to. He ran a hand through his hair. The answers were right there. The way he was acting. The tired look in his eyes. He saw it before. But, when?

He stood up from his seat and left the kitchen. He would have to think of what to say before he consulted Holiday.

* * *

Six held his head. It was burning. It was going to be hard to fight it. He needed sleep, and he needed it now. But he would not allow himself to fall to that level of vulnerability. When his mind is cleared enough for it to take over. No. He's strong. He will fight. And he will win.

He leaned against the wall with a quivering arm. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and his clothes stuck uncomfortably to him. Looking up, he saw the long stretch of hallway that would lead him to the privacy of his room. Out in the open like this, he was sure to be noticed. He began walking to it but his feet felt like they were lead. Forcing him to use a considerable amount of strength to lull himself forward. He heard footsteps off in the distance and two chattering voices. His heart stopped.

Quickly, he launched his body at a door and played with the key pad until it opened. A closet. It would have to do. He ducked inside and closed the door. He paused for a minute to see if he could hear them. At first, it was only his racing heart that pounded in his ears, second a laugh. Two shadows appeared under the doorframe. Threatening his exposure. Every muscle in his body contracted, ready to attack. Ready to kill.

No, he doesn't kill. That was it talking. It wasn't him. He held his head. Whimpering slightly at the pain coming from it. No one could know. He was invulnerable. Nothing could hurt him. He can win this. The door opened and an inhuman growl escaped his throat. He jumped at the two soldiers.

_I am strong. I am strong. I am-_

Rex knocked on the door. He heard shuffling paper and an annoyed sigh. She was probably in the middle of something important. On the other hand, so was he. There was some metallic clang that told him the door had been unlocked. He opened it, and peered inside. There was paper all over the place and the good doctor was frantically trying to pick it up. He got onto his knees and helped. He looked at one of the papers.

"What's this?" he asked.

Holiday looked and grabbed it from him, scanning her eyes over the words.

"That would be today's shipment of alfalfa for the EVO bunny."

Rex winced, "I_ hate_ that thing."

Holiday smiled. She got up and placed the paper on the desk.

"So, what happened?" Rex stood up and placed the papers he had gathered on the desk.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him. He motioned to the papers. "Oh, you scared me when you knocked. I wasn't expecting it."

He mouthed an '_oh._'

"Speaking of scared, did you notice the way Six was behaving?" She raised her eyebrow. That was a no.

"He was shaking and all nervous."

"Are you sure you're talking about Six?" She gave him a friendly smile.

"Yes! Six doesn't get scared, and yet he was acting like the boogey man was after him!"

Holiday lowered her head in thought.

"Did you ask him?"

Rex nodded, "He just got all angry and walked out. I swear, he's so moody."

"Well, why don't you check up on him, and if he's still acting that way come to me?"

He shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

Six looked at his hands. They were red. Why were they red? He clenched his fists and felt his fingers stick stubbornly to his palms. Red and sticky. What was red and sticky? Melted loli-pops. No, it was too thick. _Blood_. Blood is red and sticky. He had blood on his hands. He gagged. That was wrong.

He looked around. There was nothing around him. He was in a closet. When did he go in here, why would he be in a closet with red, sticky, blood on his hands? Was he bleeding? He moved aside the fabric of his suit. There were no wounds. This was someone else's blood. That did it. He coughed and gagged trying to get it off his hands. He needed a shower. He needed to get out of this closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex started walking to six's room. Scenarios were passing through his mind. What if something was wrong? What if it was something he didn't want to know about? Something from Six's past that was as shadowy as his sunglasses. What if it was too much for him to handle?

Then again it could be nothing. It could just be some bug going around providence. Though he's never heard of a sickness that could make someone so scared.

He slipped.

"Whoa!" he cried as he shielded his face. He landed with a thud. Rex groaned and opened his eyes. A harsh feeling of fear gripped his heart. The ground was stained with redness. Red everywhere. _Blood_ _everywhere_. Blood in providence? Were they being invaded?

He stood up and looked around. Where had all this come from? _Who..._had this come from? His stomach flipped. No one could survive that blood loss. Someone had died. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

He began running to Six's room. Whatever happened, he had to be in the middle of it.

Six was in trouble, and he knew it. He killed two men. Two innocent men that were having a conversation. They were no threat to him. He just had to kill. It was an impulse. A sudden craving from this disease. He needed to kill. He wanted more. No, what he needed was to fight. He needed sanity. He needed to be contained.

He looked around the room. Every wall held a memory. Memory's that could hold the key to his survival. He needed to remember. He glanced over all of them. His eyes flicked over every picture, every frozen smile. His past that was so bleak to everyone became bleak to him.

The people in those pictures, they didn't mean anything. Those smiles weren't real. They were just frozen in time. The perfect click of a camera that captured their happiness and put it into a still frame. They couldn't help him now. What was he thinking? He craved support. No, he didn't need it. He could get through this alone. He always had.

One couldn't get through it alone. And he was the best. Maybe he was better than One. He was only Six because his emotions held him back. In heart he was One, and One was Six. That had to be it. He was strong. Stronger than five, stronger than four, stronger than three, stronger than dos, he was One.

_I am strong. I am strong. I am strong._

He repeated it over and over.

_I am strong. I am strong. I am strong._

He had to remember who he was. That _he_ was in charge.

_I am strong. I am strong. I am strong._

He was invulnerable.

_I am in control._

He growled.

_I am hungry._

Rex knocked on Six's door. There was more blood on it that Traced out claw marks. Was that Biowolf? No... it was different. It looked more like a blade.

He knocked harder.

"Six!" He cried, "Six are you okay?"

He stopped for a moment to listen. There was a rumbling, growling, noise.

"Six?"

The door opened.

Rex rushed in, his hands glowing in anticipation.

The room was dark. The only light came from what poured in from the hallway. And that was soon cut off when the door closed. He let his hands glow brighter, surrounding himself in a small ring of blue light. It would have to do.

He heard shuffling behind him, but when he turned around the sound moved. It Threatened to surround him.

"Six? Why don't you come out and stop playing creepy ninja?" His voice was trembling. Probably a bit less then he was. He had seen plenty of horror movies. He knew what was coming.

There was a sound of stretching fabric, soon ripping fabric. A low steady growl, like an animal. He could hear his own heartbeat.

Thuh-thump. Thuh-thump.

Faster and faster.

_Thuh-thump. Thuh-thump._

It was going to give him away.

_**Thuh-Thump. Thuh-thump. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thuh-Thump. Thuh-thump.**_

Wait a minute, that wasn't _his_ heartbeat. His body tensed as the glow from his nanites slowly returned to darkness. He could feel warm breath tickling the side of his face and hear the powerful burst of air that came from its owner.

He took a step forward, trying to swallow his fear and face the murderer. His battle instincts were kicking in, shouting at him to run and get away. But, this was Six's room. And Six had to be here somewhere. He could be unconscious, or... He swallowed. He needed to save him.

He heard a cracking sound and froze. The thing behind him shuffled slightly, but it remained still. Breathing hard and growling throatily.

Rex looked down. He let his hand glow with nanites again and he saw under his boot a pair of sunglasses. His emotions ran wild inside of him. He didn't know what to think. His friend was dead, he had to be. Six would never leave his sunglasses just lying around with a creature in his room. He was angry- no he was more then angry- fire was burning the inners of his chest, but it could not match the sadness that dwelled near it. Tears were pushing past his eyes and he had to fight to hold them back. Six was dead, and this creature had killed him.

* * *

He was right there in front of him. His animalistic instincts were telling him to kill, to tear his throat open. But his body wouldn't budge. He wanted to see him dead on the floor like the two soldiers, bleeding. His long boney nails clung stubbornly to the wall. What was stopping him? It was like something had an invisible grip on him and forced him to stay put. His head twitched as he heard a crack. The boy moved. And he seemed to be leaning over something.

It was time. Time to kill. Attack! Attack! He remained still. Watching, as if he just couldn't understand what was happening. His eyes followed the boy as he stood up, shaking slightly. Was he scared? That would make this more fun. The creature let go of the wall and landed thunderously to the ground. His back arched slightly as spikes grew out of it. He stretched his fingers out, careful not to touch the blade that slid out from his wrist. He got into his attack position. And waited.

* * *

He couldn't look at it. He couldn't even move. It killed him. Six was dead. He was the only man that meant anything to him. He had no memories of his past, and he had no idea who his father was, but now, in this present time his father was Six. He slipped the sunglasses into his pocket with a trembling hand. He was torn forcefully from his thoughts as a thunderous sound cracked into his ears. He shot his head up, and looked into the eyes of the monster. He froze.

"S-Six?" He stuttered. He held his hand out, closing in on the monster. It growled and bared its teeth, ready to cut him down with a blade.

"Wh-What happened to you?" He knew what happened. He turned evo and became a monster. It hit him hard and forceful. He was like one. Hopefully, not all like one. He pushed forward, trying to grab him with his hand and cure his friend.

The creature's eyes widen in understanding. He didn't like what was going on. He wanted to stay this powerful, he wanted to continue killing. He stepped back and lowered his head. Watching him with his green eyes. Rex didn't wait; he continued to run towards the evo. He didn't believe for a second that it could hurt him.

The monster lashed out suddenly, forcing the air from Rex's lungs as he was thrown harshly to the side. It darted out the door with incredible speed leaving a winded Rex in the dark room alone. He stood up slowly and regained his composure before running after the beast.

The beast-Six, ran with amazing force as it-he drew immense momentum from the tiled floors. It didn't even hesitate when two providence officers got in its path and raised their weapons. The creature bowed its head and increased its speed. The crack of death filled the air.

Rex was hot on his trail. He could smell iron in the air. The unique stench leads his eyes to the side to find two mangled bodies carelessly spread across the floor. He stopped running and his heart sunk to the soles of his feet. One of them was not even recognizable as a person for the skull had been completely crushed inward as if it was attacked by a ticked off wrecking ball. The second was a young man. His eyes still held a will of life that was fleeting quickly. His expression showed confusion and fear. His lips parted as he tried to speak.

"It happened so fast," he coughed.

Rex stumbled to the young man and quickly grasped his hand. He lowered his body so he was seated next to him.

A cracked smile formed on his lips as he spoke weakly and unsure, "Hay, your going to be fine," he squeezed the hand reassuringly, "just hold on."

The man smiled slowly and shook his head. There were tears in his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"He didn't mean it... Don't blame Six..."

He closed his eyes. Rex felt his grip tighten and then the cold limb became limp.

Rex bit his lip. _It wasn't his fault._ He was still having trouble believing it.

He felt his stomach churning in anguish as he observed the situation again. He drew his strength and stood, his legs quivering slightly. He was going to need all the strength he could get. He tore his eyes from the young soldier and back to the path ahead of him.

Down the darkened hallway he could hear the echoes of dying soldiers. For a second he could feel himself doubting if he should even help Six. He was a murderer after all.

Still, he knew that he was sick and needed help, but he was so strong. How come he can't fight it like One? How could something like this overtake him so fast?

The alarms were sounded. The corridor flashed a mix of shadows and dim red lights. The roar of the alert covered the sound of the creature. The trail ran cold.


End file.
